


Leslie and Tammy

by Poutypan343



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poutypan343/pseuds/Poutypan343
Summary: Leslie saves Ron from Tammy but succumbs to her





	Leslie and Tammy

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own parks and rec  
> Won’t be 100% like the episode

Leslie opened the door to Rons car and sure enough there Tammy was in the passenger seat. “You’re not Ron. Ew Leslie where is Ron”. “far away from here where you can’t get him”. Leslie started the car and drove off. “I can work with this” Tammy said but Leslie didn’t hear her. Tammy kept up the act about hating Leslie and screaming during the car ride but she was actually planning on how to take leslie for her own. Leslie unbeknownst to this pulled behind a Mexican place and got out of the car with the keys and threw them into a dumpster. Tammy however didn’t go after the keys and instead tackled Leslie and sat on her face. Tammy proceeded to hike up her dress and told Leslie “lick my pussy, Leslie”. Leslie refused. “Fine I’ll get you to lick me Leslie”. Tammy then took her hands and groped Leslie over her dress while sitting on her. She kneaded them and fondled them. They were so soft and amazing. They weren’t the greatest breasts Tammy has ever seen and fondled but they were pretty good. There was only one problem at the moment though. Her stupid dress was obstructing Tammy’s view and feel. She ripped it down the middle right between the two wonderful mounds. The dress was sexier than ever now that Leslie’s cleavage went deeper than ever. “What are you doing” Leslie said but it was muffled by Tammy’s pussy and came out like mgmsmdnfjsm. “What was that Leslie, do you love the smell of my pussy” Tammy asked. “mansndmam” she replied. Tammy now with the freedom to roam about Leslie’s breasts without restriction took her thumbs and pressed them on her nipples and pinched them then pulled them. She could feel Leslie moaning against her pussy. Her hot breath against her pussy made Tammy so hot. Tammy bent over pushing her pussy against Leslie face even more and then hiked up Leslie’s dress. She was wearing a red thong. “Hmmm, Leslie, you are much more free and sexy then I thought you were I love the thong” “mjmsmamsvmsm NO memdjamdmkds” murmured Leslie. Tammy decided to leave the thong there as it turned her on ever more than she was before. She parted it with her left hand and kept her right hand on Leslie’s boob and pinched the nipple and kneaded her wonderful boob. She then started to lick Leslie’s pussy and rub her clit. She pinched and pulled her clit with the same rhythm as she was pinching and pulling Leslie’s nipple. Leslie was squirming and Tammy could tell that she was near release. Tammy began to use her tongue more and licked up and down her pussy and then inserted it into her vagina and Leslie reached orgasm and squirmed and shot her juices into Tammy’s open and awaiting mouth this pushed Tammy over the edge and she too climaxed and squirted onto Leslie’s face. Leslie was forced to open her mouth and take in Tammy’s juices and immediately fell in love. The only lesbian experiences Leslie ever had was in college with her roommate. But they only kissed once after a party when they were super drunk. Leslie has succumbed to Tammy just like Ron had in the past. After Tammy squirted on her face she began to get into it and started to vigorously lick Tammy’s pussy. She was licking up and down and pushing in and even suckling on her clit. Tammy knew what was happening it had happened to Ron many times before. She got off of Leslie’s face and could hear a whimper of sadness from Leslie as her pussy was moved away from her face. Leslie’s face looked so hot covered in Tammy’s juices. She got up and stood face to face with Tammy and then they clashed lips. Tammy could taste herself on Leslie’s lips and it was amazing. She loved the taste of herself more than she loved tormenting Ron. Tammy took her hand and started pumping fingers in and out of Leslie as they kissed and Leslie returned the favor. They were so in sync that there fingers were penetrating at the same rhythm and the same pace they were just rocking back and forth. They slowly moved back to the car and attempted to start but realized that it was pointless because they didn’t have the keys but that didn’t matter. They were in the front seat with Leslie lying down in the leaned back seat and Tammy ontop with her hands on Leslie breasts thumbs squeezing and pulling on her nipped and her pussy being penetrated by four of Leslie’s fingers. Tammy was nearing her release. “FUCK FUCK OMG FASTER FASTER” she screamed and Leslie went faster as did Tammy using her hands to explore and hold and control every bit of flesh that was Leslie’s boobs. They both orgasmed at the same time juices going everywhere. Leslie was tired she had never orgasmed twice in such a short span of time Tammy however was more energized and scooped up some of the juices from their bodies and put her fingers in Leslie’s mouth as well as her own. “Just wait a minute” Tammy said and rummaged through her purse and found a double sided dildo. And as she was inserting it into her own pussy before putting it in Leslie’s. They heard a rapping on the window and Tammy rolled it down as it was covered in fog due to their sweaty bodies writhing in a hot car. A cop was standing outside of the car with a clipboard in his hand. “License and regi-“ he began but didn’t finish as he saw two naked women lying on top of each other in the front seat. “Can I help you officer” Tammy said. “No ma’am” “are you sure officer we’d love a big cock to come between us”. The officer proceeded to run away as he was married and very much scared. “Well that killed the vibe” Tammy complained and got off Leslie and sat in the passenger seat calmly pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy. Leslie finally recovered and got up in the seat. “What’s going on are we done?” She asked. “For the time being” Tammy replied “drive” and Leslie began to start eh car but realized she didn’t have the keys and got out of the car and ran out to find them. Tammy still in the passenger seat was still pumping the dildo in and out of her pussy. She watched Leslie get out of the car and look for the keys. Once Leslie found them she bent over and stayed there for a few moments to give her new lover a good view. Tammy in the car saw this and pumped even harder and climaxed putting juices all over the window and the dash board. Leslie walked back with this huge grin on her face. She got back in the car put the car in gear and drove. “I’ll get you back Les” Tammy said. “Where are we goi-“ before Leslie could finish the sentence Tammy had taken her fingers and scooped up the juices off the dashboard and shoved them in Leslie’s mouth. She licked Tammy’s fingers and sucked on them. “Oh yes Leslie yes lick my fingers” and Tammy them took the dildo and shoved it into Leslie’s pussy and started pumping. Leslie was really enjoying the dildo as she was driving and she began to swerve on the road. She was closing her eyes and moaning. She was nearing release “Oh oh yes Tammy!!!!!” Se screamed as she climaxed her juices flying all over the dash. She nearly hit a dumpster but swerved back onto the road before she had the chance. Then she saw red and blue lights in the rear view mirror. The cop walked out and tapped on the window. Leslie rolled down the window. “Excuse me I’m going to need to see license and regi-“ he started but then he saw it was the two chicks from the alley and ran back to his car. “Leslie drive” said Tammy. And she left without protest. “Where should we go?” Leslie asked. “Just drive us home” Tammy replied. And Leslie went home to where they had sex two more times and they fell asleep. The next day Leslie walked into work blissfully.


End file.
